


Ven a mí

by PukitChan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Past Violence, Post Mpreg, Psychological Drama, Sex, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: Algunas veces es imposible entender que dos personas, aún con el más breve e insulso encuentro, estarán entrelazadas para siempre.





	1. Puntos de luz

**Author's Note:**

> La autora **ADVIERTE** que en este fic:
> 
> 1\. Jugaremos con los tiempos y las fechas para hacer este crossover. ¿Qué significa? Que me estoy basando cerca -no de manera exacta- a la fecha que se menciona originalmente en el manga. 1985. Nos acercaremos más a esa época que a la versión actualizada.  
> 2\. Habrá M-preg. Para aquellos que desconozcan el término, se refiere a embarazo masculino. Y no, esto no es un omegaverse, porque el omegaverse y esta autora casi nunca se llevan bien, para nada. Simplemente voy embarazar a un hombre porque quiero, porque puedo, porque es un fic y porque se me da la gana. ALV.  
> 3\. Sí habrá lemon, pero no será un tema recurrente. De hecho, será más bien escaso y cuando aparezca será parte importante de la trama. Si vienes buscando sexo apasionado y recurrente, estás en el lugar equivocado. Disculpen si el término es anticuado. Soy vieja en los fandoms. Y hablando de eso, a la autora le vale un pepino quién está arriba y quién está abajo. Lo decide echando una moneda al aire.  
> 4\. Ash está y seguirá muerto. Pero las circunstancias en las que murió son un poco diferentes. No, no va a revivir mágicamente. Sí, es una decisión total.  
> 5\. A la autora le gusta la música y se desgranarán muchos temas musicales de, dios sabrá, quién sabe cuántos géneros. Vamos con todo.  
> 6\. Esto es más cercano a una telenovela llena de drama, oh, sí. Si les gustan las telenovelas en versión fic, bienvenidos sean.
> 
> Si estás dispuesta a pasar estos detalles por alto que tuve que hacer para que pudiera crear este crossover de dudosa procedencia, bienvenida seas. Si crees que esto es un malicioso error y no sabes cómo llegaste aquí, ruego que salgas de inmediato. **¡Corre como alma que lleva el diablo!** Dicho está; **sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**Ven a mí**

[ _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why_

_I do it every, every, every time_

_It's only when I'm lonely_ ]

 

**Capítulo 1**

**Puntos de luz**

La suave y fresca brisa de aire nocturno que entró por la ventana y acarició sus pálidas mejillas, estremeció su aún tersa piel y balanceó sus largos cabellos rubios. Sus rosados labios, resecos y entreabiertos, parecían listos para pronunciar las desesperadas palabras que no encontraban voz para darse a escuchar. Sus ojos, vacíos y acuosos, miraban algún punto invisible para los demás. Su cuerpo, hermoso y tenso, era incapaz de realizar algún movimiento, luciendo más como una muñeca que alguien había olvidado mucho tiempo atrás que como el ser humano que en realidad era.

Una sucia, triste, hermosa y rota muñeca.

ㅡAdelante, señor ㅡpronunció una voz ronca y nerviosa, a poca distancia de donde se encontraba. La reconocía: sabía que le pertenecía a aquel que a base de engaños y mentiras despiadadas, la había lastimado más allá de lo que se consideraba humanoㅡ. Ahí está _ella._ En la ventana.

Los pasos que se acercaron fueron tranquilos pero amenazantes. También los recordaba de la primera vez que la encerraron en esa habitación de donde, por más que gritó, suplicó y destrozó, no consiguió huir. De alguna manera había entendido que no la matarían pero tampoco la dejarían ir. Era la manera más cruel y terrible de quitarle sus esperanzas y sueños a alguien. Era una forma de dejarla sin alma, para siempre.

ㅡ¿Por qué luce así? ㅡdijo la amarga voz de un anciano que se colocó junto a ella y sujetó su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. El hombre mayor que se encontró frente a ella, de elegante aspecto y ademanes cuidadosos, irradiaba poder y miedoㅡ. Dijiste que era _inmune._

ㅡLo es, lo es ㅡrepitió nerviosamente el primer hombre ataviado con una bata blanca en la que lucía el emblema de algún hospital que no reconocíaㅡ. Simplemente he decidido sedarla porque al ser inmune a los efectos de la droga, ha tratado de escapar varias veces y grita mucho. No queremos llamar atención innecesaria.

El anciano continuó caminando alrededor de ella, de la silla donde estaba sentada. Y aquella mirada, analítica y fría, la hacía intentar mover su cuerpo paralizado, desesperada por el deseo de salir huyendo, inclusive a sabiendas de que todos sus esfuerzos no conseguirían llevarla a ningún lado.

ㅡSi analizamos su sistema y su cerebro ㅡcontinuó diciendo el de aspecto médico, frotando sus manosㅡ podremos saber qué en ella la hace inmune y así desarrollar los componentes necesarios para que no exista persona capaz de liberarse de los efectos de la droga.

Era un tono demasiado avaricioso y retorcido para un hombre de aspecto tan enfermizo. La miraba como si ella fuese la joya que había estado buscando todo ese tiempo para finalmente poder colocarla en el punto más alto de su corona; una corona ostentosa y perfecta. Sin embargo, era evidente que a pesar de su crueldad y su mente diseñada para torturar de maneras infinitas, él no era el jefe del lugar sino un simple y prescindible subordinado. Sin embargo, el verdadero rey, aquel que se encargaría de decidir qué pasaría con su vida, sí se encontraba allí y era el anciano que ahora deslizaba los toscos dedos por su cabellera rubia.

ㅡ¿Señor?

ㅡEs hermosa ㅡdijo de pronto, aterrándola en tan solo un instante. Porque aquellas palabras y caricias que la tocaban, pero no parecían ser dirigidas a ella en realidad, transmitían perfectamente la enferma y paralizante necesidad que existía detrás de ese tono de vozㅡ. Ella es realmente hermosa. ¿No crees que se parece un poco a ti... _Ash_?

Drogada como estaba con sedantes diseñados para animales, le fue imposible girar su rostro para saber a quién se dirigía el anciano con aquella mirada posesiva. Sin embargo, el rubio adolescente de ojos verdes que estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, asqueado con todo lo que había presenciado y escuchado, sí la vio. Y el odio y la tristeza que cargaba en su alma aumentó porque aunque él mejor que nadie comprendía lo terrible que podían ser una persona, cada día, a cada maldito minuto, descubría algo más: algo tristemente nuevo.

ㅡ¿Quién es? ㅡpreguntó, supuso ella, aquel a quien habían llamado Ash. No lo escuchó caminar ni supo qué tan cerca estaba, pero algo, no sabía exactamente qué, le decía que no se parecía en nada a los otros dos hombres presentes.

ㅡ¡No es de tu…!

ㅡEs una privilegiada cantante ㅡrespondió el anciano sin inmutarse ante Ashㅡ. Su belleza, su hermosa voz y su carisma la trajeron a Estados Unidos.

ㅡ¡Es una niña! ㅡgritóㅡ.  ¡¿Cuando ya no te sea útil piensas hacerle lo mismo que a mí?!

ㅡ¿Eso piensas? ㅡLa sonrisa del anciano aumentó y sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad la joven pielㅡ. Aquellos con este tono de cabello y ojos tan bellos son unas piezas realmente codiciadas. Aunque… como bien escuchaste, ahora eso no es lo que más nos interesa.

Ella derramó una sucia lágrima que se deslizó por su hermoso y triste rostro. Su sueño era el mismo que el de muchas otras personas, sus deseos no eran desconocidos. No entendía cómo había terminado en un sitio como ese, cuando todo con lo que había soñado era cantar y transmitir sus emociones al mundo.

_Qué ingenua había sido._

ㅡAsí que eso es lo que quieren ㅡdijo el adolescenteㅡ. Perfeccionar _Banana Fish._  

ㅡY tú, hermosa niña, nos ayudarás a lograrlo.

El destino algunas veces puede ser muy caprichoso. En ocasiones es imposible entender por qué encuentra y une a dos personas, sobre todo cuando estas son diametralmente distintas y sus caminos tan opuestos. Pero lo cierto es que cuando uno está en medio del caos y todo lo que se anhela es sobrevivir, es difícil prestarle atención a aquellos puntos de luz que, por diminutos que sean, serían capaces de iluminar una vida entera.

Algunas veces es imposible entender que dos personas, aún con el más breve e insulso encuentro, estarán entrelazadas para siempre.

_Ellos eran ese tipo de persona._

 

**❆**

 

Los copos de nieve que caían perezosamente desde el cielo, danzaban y caían tímidamente a su alrededor, creando un hermoso espectáculo de hielo y color blanco. El amplio jardín, que en tiempos más cálidos siempre tenía un espacio para ella, ya fuera en el césped o bajo un árbol, ahora la mantenía de pie por sus bancas húmedas, dándole una extraña sensación de serenidad.    
  
La noche en que su vida había cambiado la recordaba igual de fría que esta. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces? Cerró los ojos, intentando recordarlo sin éxito. Por supuesto que no podría recordarlo. El tiempo, las drogas y una vida llena de caídas cada vez más dolorosas no habían sido piadosas con ella, sobre todo cuando se pasó gran parte de su vida tratando de huir del pasado. Tratando de olvidarlo aunque los demás, las personas que la querían, insistieran en que debía hablarlo. Que querían ayudarla. Y aunque sabía que tenían razón, las palabras morían en su garganta y el miedo la dejaba llorando por horas en un rincón solitario.  
  
No, no había sido solo un secuestro. Había sido mucho, mucho más que eso.

«ㅡ _Huye_ ㅡLe había dicho años atrás aquel atractivo hombre, de mirada triste y ojos jade, que la empujaba una y otra vez fuera de la mansión donde la habían mantenido prisionera durante tanto tiempoㅡ. _No mires atrás y no te detengas hasta que estés en un lugar seguro. ¡CORRE! ¡HAZLO AHORA! ¡HUYE!_ »  
  
Y ella, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, con el dolor destrozando su corazón y con sus músculos entorpecidos, lo había obedecido. Descalza, aterrada por los balazos que interrumpieron la noche, corrió por las calles de New York hasta que el amanecer la encontró refugiada en una iglesia donde alguien logró compadecerse de ella. Y cuando la policía llegó, pidiéndole hablar de lo ocurrido, si acaso recordaba el lugar en donde había estado, ella solo podía pensar en ese adolescente, apenas un hombre, que le había salvado la vida sin salvar la suya.  

_Ash._

ㅡ¿Lena? ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? Tienes una visita ㅡElla giró su rostro y volteó. Su belleza se había ido opacando por las adicciones y el pasado le había arrebatado el hermoso brillo de sus ojos, pero aun así, cuando miró a su cuidador y al atractivo joven que lo acompañaba, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Más lento de lo que hubiera deseado, con una elegancia natural, Lena caminó unos metros hasta quedar frente a un adolescente indudablemente parecido a ella que, envuelto en una sudadera de _animal print_ , la abrazó con extrema suavidad, como si tan solo con rozarla pudiera romperse en mil pedazos.

ㅡYura… ㅡsusurró ella con ternura, correspondiendo temblorosamente al abrazo, hundiendo sus dedos entre los delicados cabellos rubios que curiosamente, más que a ella misma, le recordaban a aquel desconocido llamado Ashㅡ. Me da tanto gusto verte, mi amor.

El chico hundió su rostro en los hombros de la mujer e inhaló su aroma limpio y dulce, libre del aroma a alcohol o de drogas. Libre de todo lo que había sido en el pasado.

ㅡMamá…

Cuidadosamente, ella se apartó y sujetó el rostro de su hijo. Era hermoso. Tenía casi todos sus rasgos y si la gente no observaba con atención, podrían decir que se trataba su versión masculina. Los mismos ojos verdes, el cabello rubio, la blanca dentadura, la misma pequeña nariz. Pero ella veía más allá de todo eso, veía otras cosas, y al hacerlo el pasado se atormentaba, recordándole que verlo, a pesar de cuánto lo amaba, dolía demasiado.

ㅡ¿Ya inicia la temporada de patinaje? ㅡpreguntó con suavidad. El muchacho, un adolescente de apenas quince años, asintió rápidamente y la miró con un dejo de esperanza propio de su edad, a pesar de que sabía que su petición sería difícil, por no decir imposible, de cumplir.

ㅡ¿Crees que puedas… si… si pides un permiso especial, tú asistirías a...? E-es mi última participación en la júnior y…  

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Le encantaría, daría todo lo que tuviera si tan solo… si tan solo pudiera sentirse libre otra vez.

ㅡYura, ojalá yo…  

ㅡ¡No importa! ㅡdijo él rápidamente, tocándola por los hombros y mirándola con seguridadㅡ. ¡Prometo traerte la medalla de oro del _Grand Prix Júnior_ ! ¡Así, cuando llegue a la categoría _sénior,_ tú podrás verme sin ningún problema!

Lena sonrió. Su sonrisa especial, aquella que dibujaba y animaba su rostro solo cuando su hijo estaba con ella.  
  
ㅡSé que así será, Yura.

A pocos metros de distancia, observándolos con atención, estaba el cuidador de Lena, quien varios años atrás había sido internada en aquella clínica de rehabilitación luego de una sobredosis fatal que casi la mató. Él la conocía: Lena fue una famosa ídolo rusa que aún seguía dando de qué hablar por su pasado turbio y una serie de acontecimientos crueles que le ocurrieron durante su estadía en New York, cuando viajó allí, intentando buscar la fama. Aquella misma mujer, que gritaba y se descontrolaba, que despertaba a media noche aterrada, era la que ahora despedía con ternura a un hijo casi tan famoso como ella.  
  
_La estrella en ascenso del patinaje ruso; Yuri Plisetsky._

ㅡ¿Aún sigue repitiendo lo mismo? ㅡLe había preguntado el adolescente, antes de que ella pudiera verlos y oírlos. Y él, como su cuidador de años, se limitó a asentir y a repetir las palabras que en sus noches de insomnio, Lena Plisetsky no dejaba de decir:

_Banana Fish._

 

_[Call me when it's over_

_'Cause I'm dying inside_

_Wake me when the shakes are gone_

_And the cold sweats disappear_

_Call me when it's over_

_And myself has reappeared]_

_ㅡSober. Demi Lovato._


	2. Desde Detroit con amor

**Ven a mí**

Por:

PukitChan

 

_[ Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_and it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I swear it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die ]_

 

**Capítulo 2**

**Desde Detroit con amor**

 

No había necesitado mucho para ganarse una mirada furibunda de parte de su entrenador. De hecho, si lo pensaba con cuidado, tal vez Yakov había utilizado cualquier pretexto para amonestar su comportamiento y entretenerse porque su pasatiempo favorito, Victor Nikiforov, naturalmente desafiante a cada una de sus órdenes, ahora se comportaba con una curiosa apatía reflejada en, para alguien que lo conociera bien, una falsa y educada sonrisa. No obstante, y a pesar de ganarse la innecesaria atención de Yakov, Yuri Plisetsky no podía culpar a Victor por su aparente indiferencia ante el banquete anual organizado tras las serie del _Grand Prix_ . De hecho, él mismo se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí. Claro, era parte de las obligaciones de ambos presentarse como ganadores en sus respectivas categorías, _júnior_ y _sénior_ , pero aun así Yuri no podía evitar cuestionarse las decisiones de Yakov. Podría estar en su habitación, subiendo de nivel en el videojuego que había dejado sobre la cama del hotel. Inclusive habría podido conseguir hablar con su madre de alguna manera o tal vez…

_…o quizás podría seguir investigando qué querría decir su madre con aquellas dos palabras: Banana Fish._

Chasqueó la lengua irritado tras echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo lo que había era patinadores con trajes formales conversando entre ellos y un solitario y extraño tipo, a quien Yuri conocía bien pero fingía que no, cerca de la mesa de bebidas intentando acabar con todo el alcohol de la reunión. Nada interesante. Nada que valiera la pena para dedicarle su atención.    

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, intentando alejarse de Yakov. Al conseguirlo, Yuri hundió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su teléfono móvil. Jugueteó un poco con él antes de entrar en el navegador y teclear en el cuadro de búsqueda las dos palabras que ahora se sabía de memoria. Sin embargo, y como no podía ser de otra manera, los resultados le mostraron enlaces que ya había visitado, imágenes creadas por alguien con un retorcido y perturbador sentido del humor y, finalmente, una interminable serie de artículos y entradas analizando profundamente el breve relato de un afamado escritor estadounidense: _A perfect day for BananaFish._

Yuri lo había leído aunque solo le había resultado extraño. Un hombre que va perdiendo la razón mientras invita a una niña a ver peces inexistentes era, cuanto menos, perturbador. Y aunque lo intentaba, no encontraba alguna relación con su madre, más allá de la nacionalidad del escritor. Su abuelo le había dicho que siendo joven, su madre había visitado Estados Unidos y allí había pasado por una serie de problemas que dejaron secuelas graves en ella, pero nunca le aclararon qué fue. En su momento no había sido necesario: la vio recaer en el alcoholismo tantas veces que, no tan en el fondo como él pensaba, sintió alivio cuando ella, de manera voluntaria, decidió internarse indefinidamente en la clínica de rehabilitación que la había recibido durante todos sus años siendo activa en el medio del espectáculo.

Al final, el patinaje no solo fue un medio para ayudar económicamente a su familia, que había perdido mucho por las adicciones de su madre, sino también una forma de ayudarse a sí mismo. Cuando se encontraba en el hielo, Yuri olvidaba los problemas, los gritos y los llantos. Todo a su alrededor se desvanecía y solo quedaban él y sus patines. Cuando los entrenamientos eran duros y él solo podía llegar a dormir para amanecer con el cuerpo adolorido, Yuri encontraba un motivo para ponerse de pie. Y ahora que había dejado de ser un niño, quería saber más de ese pasado tormentoso que había hundido a su madre en una oscura y profunda soledad.

Continuó buscando sin éxito alguno. Aparecían noticias del escritor, series anunciadas y libros inspirados. Luego, llamando su atención por ser el único artículo que no parecía tener sentido en la búsqueda, encontró una detallada nota de una exposición fotográfica presentada algunos años atrás en la ciudad de New York. Su estómago se contrajo al recordar que ese había sido el lugar en el que su madre había estado años atrás, mucho antes de que él naciera. Sin embargo, la nota solo presentaba la fotografía de un hombre mayor asiático, una muestra de su impresionante trabajo y una narrativa en la que mencionaban, casi casualmente, el libro que se encontraba leyendo y que le daba sentido a la aparición en su búsqueda: el fotógrafo, al momento de realizar la entrevista, leía _Nine Stories_ de J.D. Salinger; la colección de historias donde se encontraba _A perfect day for BananaFish._

_No tenía nada de relevante._

Aun así, cuando estaba a punto de volver a su punto original y simplemente dejar su móvil en paz para tratar de conseguir un poco de comida, algo dentro de sí animó a Yuri a mirar las pocas fotografías del artículo. En su mayoría, eran escenas de grupos formados por adolescentes fumando, bebiendo o haciéndose tatuajes. Algunos arrestados, otros llorando y unos cuantos sonriendo. Era un ambiente crudo, uno que él desconocía, pero que aun así, por alguna extraña razón, lograba transmitir una asombrosa calidez humana.   
  
_Era como ir a lo más hondo del infierno y encontrar un tibio corazón en él._  

ㅡ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO!

Durante un largo instante, Yuri no alcanzó a comprender lo que ocurría. Ensimismado como estaba, mirando aquellas fotografías, había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en el banquete. Luego había sentido un golpe que lo hizo trastabillar y tirar su teléfono al suelo para que al final, simplemente se descubriera frente a frente con un ebrio y animado Yuuri Katsuki, el patinador japonés que había quedado en el sexto lugar del _Grand Pri_ x,  agachándose y devolviéndole su móvil con una torpe risita atrapada en su garganta.   

ㅡ¡Yurrrrrrrri~! ㅡpronunció, arrastrando la _erre_ con un alegre tono que lo descolocó. ¿De dónde había salido el japonés, cómo se había emborrachado tanto y por qué le hablaba con aquella descarada confianza?ㅡ. ¡Yuri, Yuri, tengamos un duelo de baile!

La inesperada proposición, dada por alguien sonrojado, a quien él le había gritado,llamándolo idiota en unos baños y que ahora balanceaba su teléfono de un lado a otro era, cuanto menos, la cosa más extraña que le había pasado hasta ese momento. Lo más absurdo era que ni siquiera podía responder. No solo porque algunas personas ya habían notado el inapropiado comportamiento del patinador japonés, sino porque además, este había decidido mirar su teléfono y sonreír.   
  
ㅡ _Okumura-san_ ㅡpronunció el japonés en su idioma natal, aumentando así el profundo desconcierto dibujado en el rostro de Yuriㅡ. _¿A ti también te gustan las fotografías de Okumura-san? ¡Deberías ver la más hermosa de todas, la de Ash-san! ¿No crees que se parece a...?_

ㅡ¿Ash? ㅡinterrumpió inesperadamente Yuri al alcanzar a comprender entre las balbuceantes palabras el nombre que su madre siempre había agradecido. Eso, las fotografías, las personas y el nombre. Nada de eso podía ser simple casualidad, ¿verdad?ㅡ. ¿Dijiste _Ash,_ no es así? ¡Eh, tú! ¿Sabes de algo llamado _Banana Fish?_

Pero el japonés se comportaba como si apenas lo hubiera escuchado. Riéndose, tomó a Yuri de la mano para darle el teléfono y señalarlo una y otra vez. Luego, como si repentinamente recordara que debía comunicarse en otro idioma para hacerse entender, lo miró entre su nube de alcohol y suspiró.

ㅡEiji-san nunca quiso regresar a Japón por Ash-san. Yo me dije que ganaría por él pero no lo logré, ¿verdad? ¡Bailemos, Yuri! ¡Un duelo de baile!  

Yuuri lo sujetó por el brazo y lo jaló, decidido a llevarlo a la pista con sus palabras sinsentido. Sin embargo, cuando Yuri se resistió y el otro volteó para mirarlo con curiosidad, lo único que atinó a decir fue:   
  
ㅡSi tengo un duelo de baile contigo… ¿me dirás todo lo que sabes de este sujeto? ㅡdijo y mostró su teléfono. Yuuri ladeó el rostro y sonrió ampliamente antes de asentir con ternura.

ㅡ _Hai._

 

**❆**

 

Nervioso, Yuuri Katsuki miró a su alrededor. Había pasado una semana desde que se había mudado a Detroit, Estados Unidos, lugar en el que se encontraba el Club de Patinaje donde Celestino Cialdini, su ahora entrenador, tenía su base. Había sido una decisión difícil para alguien como él, un extranjero que apenas alcanzaba los dieciocho años y un inglés poco practicado con un entendimiento mayor sobre el patinaje. Aun así, estaba seguro de lo que quería y hasta ese momento, la vida no había resultado demasiado complicada si consideraba que lo único que había hecho era moverse de su pequeño apartamento a un centro comercial y a la pista de hielo en un trayecto menor a veinte minutos. Y aunque no necesitaba nada más que eso para vivir, Yuuri era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que comenzar a adaptarse a un entorno más grande que, además, lo inmiscuiría a una vida universitaria.  

Suspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? _Ah, sí._ Quería… _alcanzarlo._

Levantó su mirada justo cuando un amigable sonido junto con una masculina voz le anunciaba la estación del metro a la que acababa de llegar. Aunque era de mañana, las personas que abordaban el vagón eran pocas y en su mayoría, personas mayores. Al salir en _Financial District Station,_ el murmullo de una ciudad con graves problemas económicos y sociales le dio la bienvenida. Sabía que perderse no era la mejor manera de iniciar una nueva vida, pero tenía un día de descanso y Celestino le había recomendado hacer un poco de turismo para que así vivir en Detroit resultara ser más fácil.

 _Ten cuidado,_ le había advertido su entrenador, aunque más bien parecía una madre regañando a su hijo por comer algo inadecuado a mitad de una autopista en el primer carrito de _hot-dogs_ que encontró. _Si bien hay algunos lugares en los que es mejor no entrar, basta con que permanezcas cerca de las zonas comerciales. Allí estarás bien._

Sin embargo, Yuuri no acababa de entender a qué se refería Celestino con _estar_ _bien._ Sobre todo porque al andar y mirar los edificios altos y rojizos, las interminables carreteras donde transitaban los vehículos que alguna vez fueron el corazón de la ciudad y los viejos monumentos ahora vandalizados, él podía notar la soledad y el abandono en muchos de ellos. De cierta manera, aún con su vida citadina diametralmente distinta y separados por miles de kilómetros, Detroit le recordaba un poco a la vida de su natal Hasetsu: un lugar que intentaba mantenerse de pie, a pesar de que día con día, más personas huyeran de él.

Como un viejo astro de cine que desesperadamente intentaba recordar sus maravillosos días de gloria.

Yuuri hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta intentando buscar su teléfono para averiguar la hora. Tal vez debería almorzar. Estaba seguro de que si caminaba un poco más, encontraría un buen lugar para poder animarse a practicar su inglés. Después de todo, ya había hablado con otros patinadores antes, ¿verdad?

ㅡ¡Ey! ㅡLiteralmente, aquello ocurrió en unos cuantos segundos. Yuuri, poco acostumbrado a preocuparse por sus cosas materiales mientras caminaba, no se percató que en sentido contrario un adolescente se acercaba a él. Tampoco le prestó mucho atención a sus repentinos pasos acelerados y cómo, de un momento a otro, chocó contra él a posta para arrebatarle su teléfono. Tan inesperado fue que cuando entendió lo que ocurría, una ligera exclamación brotó de sus labios al girar su rostro y darse cuenta que alguien mucho menor que él corría rápidamente con su móvil robado. 

¡Lo habían asaltado, así, sin problemas, sin ninguna dificultad! Y tan ridícula y absurda resultó ser la revelación en su mente que cuando atinó a reaccionar, descubrió que su joven asaltante se había detenido bruscamente en la esquina en la que planeaba girar. Sin embargo, la razón no era visible para él aunque sí para el asaltante. Decidido a recuperar su móvil, Yuuri corrió hacia el chico, quien al verlo exclamó una profunda maldición e intentó escapar hacia otra dirección.

Una larga mano sujetándolo por el cuello de su camisa rota detuvo lo que hubiera sido una exitosa huida.

ㅡAsaltar a un niño extranjero a mitad de la mañana… ㅡpronunció entonces la gruesa voz de un altísimo hombre que, poco antes de que Yuuri los alcanzara, apareció en su campo de visiónㅡ. Y todo por un móvil. En verdad, las cosas ya no son como eran antes.

Al llegar a su lado, Yuuri entendió por qué el adolescente había quedado completamente paralizado. Sujetándolo por el cuello, un hombre de aspecto fuerte y peligroso, con rasgos orientales y cabello negro apuntando en todas direcciones, lo miró. El hombre estaba vestido con un traje que parecía ser hecho a la medida y por alguna razón, nada más al encontrar sus ojos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Yuuri, como deportista internacional, estaba acostumbrado a ver extranjeros altos y con una musculatura impresionante, pero aquel hombre era en verdad diferente. Algo en su mirada le decía que no era el tipo de persona con la que uno debería tener problemas.

ㅡ _Oh_ , _c’mon! STOP!_ ㅡgritó el hombre al adolescente que no dejaba de balancearse sin conseguir escapar de un agarre que, aunque simple, parecía ser sumamente efectivoㅡ. ¡Solo dame ese maldito teléfono! ㅡAntes de que el chico pudiera siquiera oponerse, el hombre le arrebató el móvil de Yuuri en un movimiento tan rápido que, para alguien menos entrenado para apreciar los detalles, habría pasado desapercibido. El adolescente blasfemó furioso pero el hombre, indiferente a la expresión abrumada de Yuuri por lo que ocurría frente él, se limitó a soltarlo no sin antes darle una dura palmada en la cabeza del muchachoㅡ. Anda, largo. _¡Shu, shu!_ ㅡAgitó su mano y sonrió ampliamente ante la expresión con el dedo medio que el otro le lanzó cuando se vio libre y optó por huirㅡ. Sí, sí, eres todo un hombre _malote_ de la calle _._

Yuuri, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, volteó hacia el hombre, quien había regresado su atención una vez más hacia él. Sonriendo, aquella persona lucía completamente diferente a la primera y aterradora impresión que causaba su imponente presencia.

ㅡEs tuyo, ¿verdad? ㅡdijo, ofreciéndole de vuelta su teléfono. Dejándose simplemente llevar por la situación, Yuuri lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró como si no supiera qué hacer con élㅡ. ¿O me equivoqué y...?

ㅡ¡No! ㅡdijo rápidamente, recuperando su capacidad de hablarㅡ. _I’m sorry! My name is Yuuri Katsuki. Thank you!! I…_

El largo bufido que patéticamente intentaba ocultar una risa del otro lo interrumpió. Tímido, Yuuri repitió mentalmente sus palabras intentando averiguar si alguna de ellas había sido errada para dar a entender otra cosa diferente a la que quería decir, pero al no hallarla miró al hombre que en verdad se estaba esforzando por no soltar una carcajada sin lograr comprender qué era tan gracioso para el otro.

ㅡ _¡Lo siento!_ ㅡdijo entonces en un fluido japonés que impresionó a Yuuri, porque aunque hablaba el idioma como un nativo, nada en su personalidad parecía serloㅡ. ¡No me río de ti, no es eso, es solo que me recordaste a alguien con ese acento! ㅡLuego, recuperando su compostura, el hombre amplió su sonrisa y dirigió su mano hacia élㅡ. Mucho gusto, Yuuri. Soy Sing Soo-Ling. Espero que ese crío no te haya asustado demasiado. Hay algunas zonas demasiado peligrosas en Detroit.

ㅡ¡Estoy bien! ㅡexclamó, ya más tranquilo con una sonrisa en sus labiosㅡ. ¿Tú eres…?

ㅡNo, no soy japonés ㅡaclaró Sing, acomodando su trajeㅡSoy chino-americano. ㅡPausa. Luegoㅡ: ¡Diablos, siento que esta conversación ya la he tenido antes y recuerdo que no salió nada bien! ㅡY aunque sus palabras sonaban contradictorias, el brillo en sus animados ojos y su larga carcajada, le informaron a Yuuri que aquello solo parecía formar parte de un peculiar sentido del humor.

ㅡ¿ _Sing? ¿De qué te ríes?_

Al escuchar su nombre, Sing giró su cabeza y resopló divertido, como si hubiera estado esperando por ese momento. Por inercia, Yuuri también miró en la dirección de donde había provenido esa amable voz, descubriendo a un hombre indudablemente japonés, de cabello largo amarrado en una sencilla coleta, sosteniendo una cámara con una mano y cubierto por una vieja sudadera en la que se podía leer unas grandes letras negras que recitaban _FISH BONE._

ㅡEiji… ㅡpronunció Sing con un tono de ternura apareciendo repentinamente en su gruesa vozㅡ. Mira a quien acabo de conocer. Él es Yuuri Katsuki y le he devuelto su teléfono.  

Ellos se observación con educación. Eiji, como Sing  lo había llamado, era un atractivo hombre que tenía una mirada llena de tristeza que su hermosa sonrisa no lograba borrar del todo.

ㅡMucho gusto, Katsuki-kun. Me llamo Eiji Okumura.

 

_El destino es un ser sumamente caprichoso…_

  


_[Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still]_

_-Photograph. Ed Sheeran._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que se haya entendido los saltos de tiempo, pasado y presente de esta historia y no se haya hecho un lío xD con ello!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, por sus kudos y sus ánimos!  
> ¡Y más gracias a **UMonoceros** y **Nana_Cassa** por sus amables comentarios!  
> ¡Excelente 2019!


	3. Las remembranzas de tu soledad

**Ven a mí**

Por:

PukitChan

 

_[Tonight the sky above reminds me how to love,_

_walking through wintertime, the stars all shine._

_The angel on the stairs will tell you I was there_

_under the front porch light on the mystery night.]_

 

**Capítulo 3**

**Las remembranzas de tu soledad**

Resultaba difícil comprender cómo había llegado a ese momento en su vida. La mayoría de las veces, al despertar cada mañana, se había limitado a ejercer una exagerada y bien establecida rutina que en ocasiones, muy de vez en cuando, modificaba para recordarse a sí mismo que la vida se trataba de algo más que verla pasar.  _Tenía que significar algo más_. Sin embargo, en un día como ese, cuando miraba su reflejo en el espejo, todo lo que conseguía ver era la soledad bañando sus ojos y una triste sonrisa intentando animar sus labios. También, en lo más hondo de su mirada, había enfado y rencor, pero al igual que muchas otras cosas, con el paso del tiempo se habían ido diluyendo, dándole paso a la resignación más que a la aceptación, a la comprensión más que al miedo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que a Eiji Okumura se le habían acabado las fuerzas: tanto para luchar como para rendirse. Era como si hubiera llegado a un punto muerto en el que no había espacio para nada más que sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto, a su alrededor habían personas. Amigos que el tiempo se había encargado de traer a su vida, sonrisas compartidas que se habían transformado en carcajadas y lo habían alejado de la tristeza, conocidos que se volvieron una familia que permaneció a su lado cuando se derrumbó y seres queridos cuyos lazos se fortalecieron cuando regresó a New York, desesperado y completamente roto por la muerte de Ash.

_Ash._

Aquellos días aún estaban cubiertos por una extraña y densa neblina en su mente. Era un recuerdo cuyo dolor aún palpitaba tan fuerte, aún lo lastimaba tanto, que prefería mantenerlo borroso y distante dentro de sí. Lastimosamente, había mañanas como esas en las que aunque no quisiera, un fugaz momento, un estúpido destello, una silenciosa escena o el simple amanecer traían el pasado al presente y Eiji  _recordaba._ Y cuando eso sucedía, las imágenes eran claras y vívidas, los recuerdos heridas sangrantes y la muerte de Ash Lynx aún una manera de detener el mundo por unos segundos y dañar un poco más su ya maltrecho corazón.

_Ash_.

Ash nunca se iría. Ash no era una herida que con el tiempo cerraría. Y porque era consciente de ello, Eiji sabía que algún día tendría que dejar de huir de él. Ash era su primer pensamiento en la mañana, el desayuno que no compartía, el café amargo que no endulzaba, las noticias que aún aparecían en el viejo periódico. Ash estaba en lo más trivial y en lo profundo, en un gesto, en un cielo o incluso cuando se levantaba y tomaba el metro. Y aunque ya habían pasado tantos, tantos años, su mente todavía conservaba los detalles: la suavidad de su piel que desaparecía cuando sus dedos llegaban a las cicatrices, el contorno de su cuerpo, las largas pestañas rubias, sus preciosos y transparentes ojos jade, sus miradas -a veces serias, otras inteligentes, en ocasiones juguetonas y de vez en cuando, amables- y su voz de adolescente que los años nunca terminaron de engrosar.  _No_. No era como todos creían: Eiji nunca se detuvo en el pasado ni se quedó atrapado en una realidad que no cambiaría. No dejó de avanzar. Sencillamente, Ash era a quien siempre mantendría en el presente, en cada día que tuviera que continuar.

Despacio, ya por costumbre, Eiji inspiró hondamente mientras sujetaba los largos cabellos negros que cubrían su rostro como dos oscuras cortinas. Se acomodó las gafas justo en el momento en el que unos golpes en la puerta resonaron para inmediatamente después darle paso al hombre de origen chino que, sin pedir permiso, se asomaba sonriente en su habitación.

ㅡMaldita sea ㅡmurmuró Sing, en un tono de infantil reproche que no terminaba de amoldarse con su enorme estaturaㅡ, esperaba encontrarte dormido y darte una sorpresa por una vez en la vida. ¿Estás listo?

Eiji inspeccionó a su alrededor. Sobre su cama estaba una pequeña maleta de viaje y gran parte de su equipo fotográfico cuidadosamente guardado. Más que pasar algunas semanas fuera de su hogar, parecía que solo saldría a una sesión a media tarde. Había olvidado las pocas cosas a las que solía aferrarse.

ㅡAún tenemos que desayunar ㅡdijo, caminando hacia la puerta y sonriendo suavemente al pasar a su ladoㅡ. ¿O prefieres parar en algún  _diner_ antes del mediodía? Después de todo, es un largo viaje en automóvil.

ㅡUh, uh, no. Nada de dudosa procedencia. ㅡAnimado, Sing movió su dedo de un lado a otro y levantó su pecho orgullosoㅡ. Akira mandó el desayuno. Dice que soy un irresponsable y que si de mí dependiera, moriría de hambre o algo así.

ㅡAki-chan siempre fue muy lista y responsable ㅡEiji rió pausadamente al bajar por las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde Sing había dejado los pequeños paquetes que formaban el desayuno. Al verlo, una cálida sensación se removió en su pecho al recordar que ellos siempre cuidaban de élㅡ. Se necesita de una gran personalidad para no ceder ante tu temperamento.

ㅡEso que dices suena más como un insulto hacia mí ㅡquejumbroso, Sing se sentó en una de las sillas, balanceándose en ella mientras Eiji le extendía unos palillos, para luego sentarse frente a élㅡ. ¡Deberías ver lo peligrosa que es cuando se enoja!

ㅡPor eso la amas ㅡcomentó tranquilamente luego de agradecer por la comida, aunque se detuvo unos instantes para levantar su mirada hacia Singㅡ. ¿Está bien que la dejes sola? No es necesario que te quedes conmigo allá, lo sabes. Además, tienes que…

ㅡEiji… ㅡinterrumpió rápidamente, agitando su mano en un vago gestoㅡ. Sabes perfectamente que ella estará bien. Además de que Akira me colgaría de las bolas si al llegar a Detroit no le garantizo que te encuentras bien. Recuérdalo: te quiere. ㅡDurante un largo instante, Eiji miró en silencio a Sing: su postura relajada, aquel gusto al comer, su cabello desordenado y la discreta alianza de oro blanco que lucía en uno de sus dedos. Nada en él sugería su tormentoso pasado ni el peligroso adolescente que había sido y que podía retornar sin problema si alguna vez su vida pendiera de un hilo. Él también había cambiado.

ㅡLa comida de Aki-chan cada año es mejor ㅡcomentó inesperadamente. Y entonces, solo entonces, la sonrisa de Sing volvió.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, con la mañana despejándose y el automóvil del más joven repleto de equipaje, partieron con rumbo a Detroit. A ninguno le apetecía volar por lo que, al ser conscientes de que pasarían más de diez horas en carretera, ya habían decidido cuáles serían sus turnos para conducir. Para cuando atravesaban el río Hudson, Sing ya había prendido la radio mientras Eiji bajaba la ventanilla del copiloto, sintiendo el viento golpear sus mejillas. Quería ver las calles, las personas, la ruta interminable que intentaban perseguir y aquello que ambos querían dejar atrás. Tardaron casi una hora y media en salir del denso e interminable tráfico de New York, pero cuando lo lograron fue como si se quitaran de un peso de encima.

Pronto, el paisaje comenzó a cambiar. Los enormes edificios a los que se había acostumbrado y las cortas y transitadas calles que tantas veces había fotografiado, ahora se veían más largas, menos densas y poco pobladas por comparación. A las casi cuatro horas de viaje, mientras Sing tarareaba  _Detroit Rock City_ manejando por la interestatal 80 a la altura de Pensilvania, eran cientos de árboles los que flanqueaban y vigilaban su camino. El aire era fresco y los senderos tranquilos, aunque Eiji empezaba a echar de menos el murmullo intranquilo de New York, con sus gritos impacientes, sus claxon repiqueteando y al fondo, casi imperceptiblemente, el sonido del oleaje del mar.

_«Los extranjeros creen que New York y Los Ángeles es todo Estados Unidos, pero están equivocados. Solo hay unas pocas metrópolis reales en este gigantesco país. El resto es un vasto campo.»_

Era cierto. Al ver ese paisaje solitario, resultaba difícil creer que se encontraban a unas pocas horas de New York. Una breve y triste sonrisa afloró en los labios de Eiji. Ash había tenido razón, como casi siempre.

ㅡLo siento, Eiji. ¿Te desperté? Duerme, aún nos falta camino antes de cambiar de turno.

Fue la velocidad bajando lentamente junto con el ronroneo del motor deteniéndose y no la voz del otro, lo que animó a Eiji a abrir los ojos. Sing se había estacionado en una estación para cargar combustible, mirándolo de soslayo mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor. No parecía cansado, pero sí preocupado por él.

ㅡNo… no estaba dormido ㅡrespondió, desperezándose para bajar del auto también. La intensa luz que lo saludó le obligó a proteger sus ojos con las manos. Intentó estirarse, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban cerca de una curva muy pronunciada y solo había otro automóvil, un viejo Renault Mégane, estacionado en esa diminuta parada. Estaba vacío pero con las ventanas abiertas. Al parecer, quienes sea que fueran sus pasajeros, solo se habían detenido por provisiones del solitario negocio que allí estaba también. Sin meditarlo demasiado, Eiji giró sobre sus pasos, regresó al auto cuando el otro estaba por llenar el tanque y buscó una de sus cámaras.

La fotografía de Sing riendo, con el brazo apoyado en el auto, la luz filtrándose a través de los vastos árboles aledaños y un Renault en el fondo, seguiría siendo una de sus favoritas por siempre.

Volvieron a detenerse una hora más tarde para almorzar en un  _diner_  a pesar de las protestas sobre la comida de Sing. Cuando retomaron su ruta, esta vez con Eiji al volante, ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar, tornándose bochornosa. Pero si pensaron algo, ninguno protestó ni comentó nada al respecto. Hacía mucho tiempo que Eiji había dejado de viajar por la noche en carretera y de responder a las preguntas que le cuestionaban aquella decisión. Quizá por que en el fondo, todos sabían cuál era la verdad.

ㅡ¿Por qué aceptaste este trabajo? ㅡLa pregunta, además de inesperada, logró que por unos instantes Eiji apartara su vista de la carretera, abandonando también su mutismo.

ㅡUh, dicen que soy fotógrafo ㅡrespondió con un dejo de humor cuando volvió su vista al frenteㅡ. Y que para eso me pagan.

ㅡSabes que no me refiero a eso, demonios ㅡdijo Sing, chasqueando la lengua, con la mejilla apoyada en su palma, mirando el cielo sin nubesㅡ. Es solo que no sueles abandonar New York. Detroit no tiene nada que no hayas visto allá. Sangre, violencia. Ataques. Muerte.

ㅡEs la ciudad más violenta del país.

ㅡ¡Precisamente por eso! ㅡrespondió, volteando hacia élㅡ. ¡No tienes por qué arriesgarte de esa manera! ¡No necesitas…! ㅡQuiso continuar, pero no pudo. Después de todo, Eiji ya no era ese chico japonés que entró al país sin haber visto jamás un arma. Si había llegado hasta donde estaba, si era reconocido como un fotógrafo altamente profesional, era precisamente por su habilidad de entrar a las zonas más peligrosas y ver humanidad donde los demás veían miseria.

ㅡNo lo sé ㅡdijo al fin Eiji tras un tenso silencio en el que Sing pareció reñirse por cada una de sus palabrasㅡ. Tal vez... porque cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo, dijeron que era una ciudad fantasma que aún intentaba volver a la vida.

Después de eso, el silencio se instaló entre ellos durante un largo rato. Para el momento en el que vislumbraron los primeros letreros  _grafiteados_ dándoles la bienvenida a Detroit, su reloj marcaba las ocho menos quince minutos.

 

**⁂⁂⁂**

 

A pesar de los altos índices de criminalidad, lo terriblemente retratada que estaba la ciudad en los medios, las largas críticas hacia su población dependiente de la industria automotriz, que cada año disminuía a pasos agigantados, y la terrible crisis económica que el gobierno intentó restaurar lentamente tras declararse en bancarrota, en la ciudad de Detroit, Eiji sabía, podría encontrar historias maravillosas y personas extraordinarias.

No fue difícil llegar al corazón de una ciudad tristemente célebre por sus incendios y agravios. Alejándose del centro y la zona comercial, las naves industriales abandonadas era el refugio ideal para aquellos a quienes la vida se encargó de minimizar. Lo que allí encontró no fue nuevo para él: niños iniciándose en peligrosas pandillas, venta de drogas ilegales, perversiones, disturbios entre barrios y al fondo de todo ello, la esperanza, el deseo, el cariño y el desesperado anhelo de continuar viviendo para encontrar algo mejor porque ya no les quedaba nada que perder. Y quizá fuera precisamente eso, la fuerza para continuar, lo que a Eiji más le impresionó y a lo que intentó aferrarse al regresar a New York tras la muerte de Ash.

ㅡ¿De qué es el artículo? ㅡVolvió a preguntar Sing, mirando el techo oscurecido de aquella abandonada y destrozada vivienda que le causaba escalofríos. Esa era su segunda semana viviendo en Detroit y Eiji había decidido entrar en una de las ruinosas casas que había dejado tras de sí la « _Noche del Diablo»,_ acontecida durante Halloween, en la que pirómanos buscaban cualquier pretexto para ver la ciudad en llamas.

ㅡEs para  _Vanity Fair_ ㅡrespondió Eiji, recostado sobre el suelo en un ángulo que Sing consideraba imposible mientras ajustaba el lente de su cámara. Su objetivo era un quemado dibujo en el que aún se alcanzaba a ver los trazos amarillentos y sucios de un niño de cuatro añosㅡ.  _The murder city._

ㅡ¿Y aceptaste? ㅡcuestionó con una ceja arqueada al escuchar el  _click_  de la cámara. Eiji se detuvo un instante a revisar la imagen y volvió a buscar otro ángulo.

ㅡSolo cuando comprendí el enfoque que querían darle.

Sabía qué trataba de decirle. Durante años, el trabajo fotográfico de Eiji Okumura había sido alabado por su enfoque cálido, e inclusive tierno, en un entorno tan oscuro. Se había dedicado a encontrar y rescatar la humanidad que muchos creían perdida en una sociedad tan consumista. Inclusive su exposición más famosa, una serie de fotografías tomadas después del ataque terrorista del once de septiembre, había sido elogiado en la escena artística por recordar la calidez y la maravilla humana de los habitantes, muchas veces frívolos, de New York.

ㅡ¿Listo? ㅡpreguntó Sing cuando lo vio incorporarse y sacudir sin mucho cuidado su ropaje. Eiji asintió, murmurando algo sobre la hora y que deberían comer, por lo que terminaron regresando al punto de partida que tenían cada mañana desde que el japonés tomó su cámara y empezó a hacer su trabajo: el distrito financiero de Detroit.

_Aquel fue el día en el que el destino continuó jugueteando con su vida._

Lo cierto era que Eiji nunca entendió muy bien cómo sus caminos se habían cruzado. Fueron solo unos segundos de distracción en el que una cabellera rubia lo hicieron detenerse y mirar hacia otro lado mientras Sing continuaba caminando, alejándose de él por unos cuantos metros. Para cuando el acelerado palpitar de su corazón se tranquilizó, porque aquella persona ligeramente parecida no era a quien buscaba -porque sabía que nunca volvería a encontrar a quien tanto deseaba ver una vez más-, Sing ya estaba en una esquina, riéndose mientras dejaba escapar a un adolescente con aspecto furioso. Al acercarse más, pedazos de una conversación le hicieron entender que hablaba con otra persona, pero lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue el idioma que estaban manejando.

ㅡ¿Sing? ㅡpreguntó, llegando a la esquina y rodeando el enorme cuerpo del otro para divisar a la persona con quien estaba hablandoㅡ. ¿De qué te ríes?

ㅡEiji ㅡdijo él, sonriendo ampliamenteㅡ. Mira a quien acabo de conocer. Él es Yuuri Katsuki y le he devuelto su teléfono.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse. Frente a ellos se encontraba un adolescente japonés de aspecto tímido que parecía demasiado impresionado con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo como para poder reaccionar. Una vaga sensación de cariño de inmediato logró hacer sonreír a Eiji al verse reflejado en ese joven, muchísimos años atrás, cuando por primera vez pisó el país. Vagamente se preguntó si él también habría tenido esa expresión abrumada al hablar.

ㅡMucho gusto, Katsuki-kun. Me llamo Eiji Okumura.

Oportunamente, cuando el joven japonés estaba por responder, el gruñido de su estómago se adelantó, haciendo carcajear a Sing, sonrojar a Yuuri y recordándole a los tres que era hora de almorzar.

 

**⁂⁂⁂**

 

Lo curioso de conocer a alguien de tu mismo país en un lugar extranjero es que acabas echándolo de menos, inclusive si bajo otras circunstancias sus caminos jamás hubieran coincidido. Eiji lo sabía perfectamente, porque no había echo falta demasiado para recordar el lugar que lo vio nacer, una vez que Yuuri se animó a acompañarlos a almorzar. El joven, apenas un adulto, se movía con precaución y nerviosismo aunque Eiji no podía precisar por qué. No lucía como un turista ansioso por conocer nuevas experiencias, aún si estas fueran totalmente estúpidas y morbosas, y tampoco parecía ser alguien que había llegado allí por simple casualidad. La respuesta a su curiosidad, afortunadamente, no tardó demasiado en llegar.

Sing fue quien escogió el lugar. Un pequeño restaurante familiar cerca del río, donde ya habían almorzado antes, que daba la suficiente confianza para conversar cómodamente mientras era posible apreciar la vida citadina de aquellos que tenían la esperanza de regresar a Detroit a sus viejas glorias. Yuuri, que poco a poco parecía más cómodo, se sentó y se quitó su chaqueta lentamente, dándole una apreciación mayor de su apariencia. Y fue eso curiosamente, y no sus palabras, las que Eiji se dedicó a analizar: aunque tímido, Yuuri poseía una anatomía fuerte, armónica y atlética. Tenía algunos raspones y hematomas en sus brazos y el café de sus ojos era limpio y decidido. No era como Sing, cuya fuerza se había curtido en las calles y en gimnasios locales, y por la forma en la que miraba el menú, siendo especialmente cuidadoso en sus alimentos, pronto le recordó viejos tiempos que fueron los que lo acabaron llevando a New York en primer lugar.

ㅡEres deportista, ¿cierto, Katsuki-kun? ㅡMás que una pregunta, aquella afirmación fue tan certera que sus dos acompañantes le miraron con curiosidad, interrumpiendo la pequeña conversación sobre la ciudad que estaban manteniendo. Al notar sus asombradas miradas, Eiji sonrió y aclaróㅡ: Yo también lo fui alguna vez y este tipo de cosas no se olvidan, incluso aunque ahora me dedique a la fotografía.

ㅡSí ㅡrespondió Yuuri, menos tímido, con su voz más elevada y con el ánimo brillando en sus ojosㅡ. Patinador artístico. Estoy aquí por mi entrenador y para estudiar la universidad. ¿Usted….?

ㅡDime solo Eiji ㅡrespondió rápidamenteㅡ. Estados Unidos es muchísimo más informal que Japón. Pronto te acostumbraras, lo prometo. ㅡLadeó el rostro, logrando que los cabellos oscuros rozaran sus mejillas y cayeran hacia el frente, demostrando indirectamente los suaves que eran y, sin entender exactamente por qué, logrando que Yuuri desviara un poco la miradaㅡ. Cuando era joven practicaba salto con pértiga.

Sing levantó una ceja y por la poética expresión de su rostro, era claro que también notó el gesto y había pensado en todos los deportes existentes del país, menos en el patinaje. No obstante, la pregunta que atinó a hacer fue:

ㅡ¿Cuántos años tienes?

ㅡ¿Eh? ㅡYuuri, que parecía haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja, tardó unos instantes en dar su respuestaㅡ: Pues… dieciocho.

ㅡMaldita sea, es como ver a Eiji siendo niño.

ㅡEra mayor que él y mayor que tú cuando vine aquí, ¿recuerdas? ㅡreplicó el aludido divertido.

ㅡTe veías exactamente igual. Inclusive en su forma de hablar.

ㅡ¡Aún estoy practicando el idioma! ㅡrespondió rápidamente Yuuri, sin notar el rubor de sus mejillasㅡ. No… no solo es para la universidad, sino también para las competencias. ¡Y cuando llegue a los campeonatos internacionales yo podré hablar con  _Vic_ …!

Aunque ninguno de ellos lo interrumpió, Yuuri no logró completar su frase. Abochornado, se encogió en su asiento preguntándose cómo había llegado tan lejos y de dónde había salido tanto entusiasmo. Enfrente de él, Sing sonrió y recargó el rostro en la palma de su mano ante tan efusiva muestra de anhelos que no podía expresar correctamente. Y por eso, sabía perfectamente lo que seguía porque, después de todo, había acompañado a Eiji durante años, los suficientes para conocerlo y comprender que era el tipo de personas que se acercaban a alguien como Yuuri, a quien ayudaría hasta el final.

Como a Ash. Como a él. Como a Buddy.

_«¿Por qué no vas a aprender inglés con Sesame Street primero?»_

ㅡ¿Quieres que te ayude a practicar tu inglés, Yuuri? ㅡpreguntó Eiji con suavidadㅡ. Practicar y conversar, eso es lo que necesitas. Y como japonés también, podré entender mejor tus dudas. ¿Te gustaría?

Ahí estaba. El brillo entusiasmado, la sonrisa. El deseo y la amabilidad de Eiji al ayudar. La tristeza detrás de todo eso.

ㅡ¡M-me encantaría!

 

_¿Cómo negarse al destino cuando ofrecía esa oportunidad tan maravillosa?_

 

_[_ _I've been sitting, watching life pass from the sidelines,_

_Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds._

_I wondered what might happen if I left this behind_

_Would the wind be at my back?_

_Could I get you off my mind this time?_

_-This time._ _Jonathan Rhys Meyers]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Muchas gracias por leer y todos sus kudos!**
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a **Monoceros **por su hermoso comentario!****


	4. El príncipe perdido

**Ven a mí**

 

Por:

PukitChan

 

_ [When did I become so numb?  _

_ When did I lose myself? _

_ All the words that leave my tongue  _

_ feel like they came from someone else. _

_ I’m paralyzed. Where are my feelings? _

_ I no longer feel things I know I should.  _

_ I’m paralyzed. Where is the real me?]   _

 

**Capítulo 4**

**El príncipe perdido**

  
  


No había conversaciones susurradas en los pasillos ni los restos distorsionados de una agresiva pelea perdida. No se escuchaba el estruendoso sonido de los interminables disparos, al que tanto se había acostumbrado ya, ni tampoco los gritos encolerizados de quien también trataba de escapar. Todo lo que había era silencio, mucho silencio, de vez en cuando interrumpido por el rápido e insistente tecleo de alguien que se negaba a dormir a causa de las pesadillas que empapaban y ahuyentaban sus sueños.  También, si prestaba muchísima atención, si acompasaba su respiración y alertaba a sus sentidos, podía oír la suave forma en la que los libros eran tomados, acomodados e inclusive tirados, junto con el delicado crujir de las antiguas páginas al ser recorridas. Al parecer, lo tenía claro por las largas noches en vela cuando su mente no estaba llena de narcóticos, no era la única que se encontraba encerrada allí. Quizá Lena Plisetsky no era la única que tras un error que pecaba de inocente, había terminado en medio de una pelea que no alcanzaba a comprender. 

Era extraño, como todo lo que sucedió a su alrededor desde que había pisado por primera vez el país. Podía recordarlo perfectamente: las advertencias, las ideas y los sueños destrozados. Las vagas promesas de un futuro maravilloso y las absurdas sonrisas llenas de esperanzas que aumentaron poco a poco cuando comenzó a adentrarse en un mundo lleno de fiestas y excesos.  _ Es normal,  _ le decían y todos parecían estar de acuerdo con esas palabras,  _ en este tipo de lugares es donde encuentras la oportunidad que tanto has estado buscando.  _ Y Lena había aceptado con una absurda ingenuidad que la terminó llevando a esa mansión, donde los gritos, los planes sangrientos y la oscuridad de una sociedad corrompida la había atrapado, encerrándola en una habitación ridículamente ostentosa, donde la torturaban, drogaban y traumatizaban, pero impedían que muriera. Era el juguete con el que habían decidido entretenerse para algo llamado  _ Banana Fish,  _ hasta que finalmente ella se rompiera. Y si en verdad existía un  _ dios _ allá afuera, debía ser sordo porque sus plegarias para morir no habían sido hasta ese momento escuchadas. Pero esa noche, por primera vez desde que Lena fue secuestrada, no deseaba morir en cualquier segundo.

Lo que en verdad Lena quería era conocer a la persona que en algún lugar cercano, al igual que ella,  se aferraba a lo que conocía para intentar ignorar la aterradora realidad en la que ambos habían terminado presos.  

_ «Vamos, Lena, levántate. ¡Muévete! _ » se dijo, intentando obedecer con su cuerpo las palabras que su voz había emitido en un herido suspiro. Y aquella acción que parecía tan simple, que había hecho sin consciencia durante toda su vida, ahora se transformó en un estremecedor dolor que creía haber dominado días atrás. Porque al principio de esa aterradora situación, el miedo y la desesperación habían llenado cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, creando en ella una paranoia que solo se acentuó con las fuertes drogas a las que era sometida cada mañana en un intento de impedir que escapara. 

Sin embargo, contra toda lógica, aquella noche fue la voluntad la que inició el proceso para salvar su vida. A pesar del dolor, continuó moviéndose una y otra vez, intentando que los efectos de las drogas, menores tras tantas horas después de haber sido administradas, no la detuvieran. Al final, solo consiguió arrastrarse hasta la orilla de la cama, pero bastó cuando al dejarse caer de ella, el fuerte golpe resonó por la habitación, seguido de un desgarrador grito.  _ Solo un poco más,  _ se repitió con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas,  _ ¡maldita sea, muévete un poco más!  _

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en el suelo, con las lágrimas de frustración y rabia corriendo por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo suplicaba que el dolor se detuviera y la impotencia volvía a transformarse en una terrible necesidad de gritar sin parar, aunque lo único que encontró fue un pesado silencio en el que mundo pareció adormilarse hasta que la puerta rechinó, delatando indirectamente que  _ alguien _ había entrado en esa elegante habitación.  

Lena temió lo peor. Inclusive antes de que la sombra tomara forma frente a sus ojos, su miedo se reflejó en su agitada respiración, en el temblor de sus miembros y la sutil capa de sudor que comenzaba a envolverla. Tal vez, finalmente, había despertado la furia de aquellos que la mantenían presa y ahora era momento de pagar por su osadía. O, cuanto menos, ese fue el fugaz pensamiento que cruzó por su mente hasta que los pasos se acercaron hasta ella y notó que la presencia se había agachado justo a su lado.

Abrió los ojos. 

Un hermoso joven de quien no era capaz de calcular su edad, la miraba con lástima. Tenía el cabello rubio y unas gafas intentaban vanamente ocultar unos profundos ojos jade, tan hermosos como cristalinos, que ni siquiera la oscuridad de la noche era capaz de minimizar. Tenía el rostro limpio y la costosa ropa que vestía, calzada perfectamente para su atractiva apariencia, lo hacía lucir inquietantemente delicado. 

ㅡYelena Plisetsky ㅡpronunció y la firmeza y frialdad de su mirada le concedió más años de los que lucíaㅡ. He estado investigando sobre tí.  No creí que aún te encontraría con vida, pero supongo que para el viejo Dino aún tienes utilidad. 

ㅡ¿C-cómo… tú…? 

ㅡSoy Ash Lynx ㅡrespondió rápidamente y desvió su mirada hacia el cuerpo laxo de Lena, palpando lentamente sus brazosㅡ. Tienes suerte de no haberte lastimado con esa caída… aunque supongo que un par de huesos rotos son el menor de tus problemas en este momento. ㅡLuego, con una absurda fuerza que no parecía coincidir en absoluto con su apariencia, Ash colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo para cargarla, levantándola con suma facilidadㅡ. Te he escuchado desde hace varias noches, así como imagino que tú me has escuchado a mí… ㅡMiró a su alrededor unos segundos, para luego dejarla en la cama, tratando de que ella estuviera cómodaㅡ. El sonido llegó través de los ductos de ventilación. Supongo que nuestras habitaciones deben estar conectadas.  

Ash permaneció de pie, mirándola en la oscuridad. De esa manera era más fácil apreciarlo y pronto Lena descubrió que lucía cansado, preocupado y algo más, aunque no podía precisar qué. La cantidad de emociones que su mirada expresaba era tan abrumadora que terminó preguntándose quién era Ash. Por lo poco que recordaba, su nombre lo hacía parte de ese lugar y era importante, pero al mismo tiempo lucía como alguien que saldría corriendo si tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. 

ㅡEres de la  _ URSS _ ㅡdijo Ash vagamenteㅡ. ¿De qué parte en específico? 

ㅡMos...cú ㅡrespondió tras unos segundos de vacilación en sus palabras, sin ser capaz de comprender qué es lo que buscaba el otro. 

ㅡ¿Moscú, eh? Suena como un buen lugar… aunque cualquier lugar sin duda es mejor que este infierno. ㅡHubo una larga pausa en la que solo se escucharon sus respiraciones, hasta que Ash se animó a decirㅡ: Si tuvieras que esconderte, si pudieras huir ahora mismo… ¿a dónde irías? ¿A Moscú o Japón? 

ㅡ...a  _ Le.. Leningrado  _ ㅡpronunció ella con dificultad, con su fuerte acentoㅡ. Yo... me escondería…  _ allí _ .  _ Leningrado.  _

Era evidente el enorme esfuerzo que Lena hizo al pronunciar esas palabras. Algo que Ash agradeció al pronunciar en voz baja y segura: 

ㅡTe sacaré de aquí. 

 

**❆**

 

Un hermoso atardecer de anaranjados colores y nubes esponjosas caía sobre Detroit cuando Sing los encontró, sentados en la parte exterior de una cafetería donde, ahora sabían, preparaban los mejores desayunos de la ciudad. Desde la lejanía y para alguien poco observador, Eiji y Yuuri fácilmente podrían haber sido confundidos como un padre e hijo que habían decidido detener su ajetreado camino para descansar, dejándose llevar por una casual y superflua conversación mientras bebían café. Después de todo, podrían decir algunos, ambos eran japoneses y compartían esa curiosa característica de aparentar menos edad de la que en realidad tenían. Aunque pronto Sing descubrió, después de un par de días de convivencia y verlos hablar el uno con el otro compartiendo pequeños detalles de sus respectivas vidas, que ellos eran como dos polos opuestos que terminaron atrayéndose de manera inevitable. 

Eiji y Yuuri, había descubierto, eran como el día y la noche. Tal vez similares a primera vista, orbitando en el mismo cielo y siguiéndose el uno al otro, pero causando efectos totalmente contrarios. Y aun así, cuando era evidente sus enormes diferencias, resultaba imposible el separarlos. 

ㅡHola, Sing. ㅡLa voz que lo saludó era la de Eiji. Tenía una mirada inesperadamente animada mientras balanceaba un bolígrafo con su mano izquierda. Frente a él, Yuuri jugueteaba con la cucharilla de un café a medias, como si estuviera decidiendo si era una buena idea beber el resto o no, ahora que se había enfriadoㅡ. Te estábamos esperando.  

ㅡ¿Está bien que vayamos a esa pista de hielo? ¿No te dará problemas? ㅡpreguntó el aludido, girando su rostro hacia Yuuri, quien rápidamente dio un leve asentimiento a modo de saludoㅡ. Es decir, ¿no es una práctica privada y ese tipo de cosas? 

ㅡNo tengo práctica el día de hoy ㅡexplicó Yuuri, sorprendiendo a Sing por su inglés, que había progresado de manera significativa en unos cuantos días. Era un estudiante aplicadoㅡ. Solo… espero que les guste el patinaje artístico.  

La amable sonrisa de Eiji fue todo lo que Yuuri necesitó para entusiasmarse y comenzar a moverse para emprender su camino. Mas antes de que él o Eiji tuvieran tiempo para reñir sobre quién pagaría la cuenta de lo consumido, un par de dólares cayeron sobre la mesa mientras Sing les lanzaba una burlona sonrisa que resultaba imposible de ignorar. 

ㅡYo invito esta vez. No quiero volverlos a escuchar dándose mutuamente las gracias hasta la saciedad. 

Su camino transcurrió entre una conversación sobre la fuerte rutina de entrenamiento de Yuuri y las lesiones más comunes en el patinaje artístico. Algo que, por una razón u otra, parecía llamar fuertemente la atención de Eiji, quien centró su atención en ello cuando los tres se adentraron en un enorme recinto poco concurrido pero bien cuidado: la principal pista de patinaje artístico sobre hielo de Detroit, que albergaba desde hacía pocos años a los pupilos del medallista Celestino Cialdini. Un lugar en el que día con día, Yuuri trabajaba para poder convertirse en un patinador de clase mundial. 

Había pocas personas. Adolescentes que pasaban su tiempo libre patinando, algunos trabajadores que mantenían en óptimas condiciones el lugar y unas cuantas personas solitarias que, sentados desde las gradas que rodeaban la pista, optaban por simplemente mirar o leer sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Y fue allí donde Eiji y Sing decidieron sentarse a pesar de las primeras dudas de Yuuri, sobre si era correcto que solo fuera él quien patinara.    
  
ㅡNo te preocupes por nosotros, Yuuri-kun ㅡdijo Eiji con su habitual sonrisa, señalando vagamente al hombre que estaba a su ladoㅡ. Sing no quiere pasar por una vergonzosa caída en cuanto se coloque los patines y yo dejé el deporte hace bastante tiempo. Aunque me gustaría mucho recordarlo a través de ti. 

ㅡ¡Oye! ㅡexclamó Sing, arqueando una ceja, intentando seriamente lucir ofendidoㅡ. Estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo bastante bien si me lo propusiera. ¡He hecho cosas muchísimo más difíciles y lo sabes!    
ㅡ¡Pero admite que sería bastante gracioso ver a alguien con tu complexión intentando deslizarse por el hielo! ¡Aki-chan lo amaría! ¡Tal vez debería tomarte unas cuantas fotografías! 

ㅡ¡Eiji!    
  
Con todo y las constantes burlas de Eiji hacia su persona, Sing no podía enojarse. Tras la muerte de Ash, el humor casi infantil de Eiji había desaparecido, dando paso a una serena madurez propia de alguien que conocía perfectamente lo doloroso y terriblemente desolador que eran las pérdidas irreparables. Sin embargo, desde que sus caminos se habían cruzado con el de Yuuri, aquel absurdo humor había resurgido poco a poco, haciendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sing sintiera que las cosas habían comenzado a avanzar de nuevo. 

Que aquello que había apresado el tiempo de Eiji, finalmente estaba siendo liberado.    
  
ㅡCuando conocí a Ibe-san, yo aún practicaba el salto con pértiga. ㅡSentados desde el centro de las gradas, donde la pista de patinaje podía verse en todo su esplendor, Eiji se inclinó hacia delante, recargando su codo en la rodilla y apoyando el rostro en la palma de su mano. No lo miraba y no era la primera vez que Sing escuchaba eso, pero por alguna razón se sentía diferente, así que optó por guardar silencioㅡ. Era un buen futuro, ¿sabes? Uno prometedor. Destacar en un deporte no es solo una cuestión de talento, sino también de decisión. Es fácil perder tus objetivos de vista. 

Una suave sonrisa se posó en sus labios al ver a Yuuri entrar a la pista sin sus gafas. Él intentó buscarlos desde su posición sin mucho éxito, así que se tomó unos minutos para respirar, tratando de concentrarse y tomar aquello con seriedad.

ㅡYuuri es muchísimo mejor deportista de lo que yo podría haber sido. 

Sing lo miró de soslayo un momento antes de volver su atención a la pista. Yuuri había comenzado a deslizarse, moviendo su cuerpo sutilmente y solo hasta ese momento, notó la suave música que resonaba por todo el recinto. Algo que al parecer, guiaba los movimientos de Yuuri, volviéndolos hermosos.    
  
ㅡTe lesionaste ㅡcomentó al fin, preguntándose por qué demonios quería justificar la actitud de Eiji ante una época en donde ni siquiera se habían conocidoㅡ. Además, eras joven… es fácil tomar decisiones equivocadas. 

ㅡNo se trata solo de eso. ㅡEiji estiró sus brazos, alzando los dedos pulgar e índice de ambas manos para formar un marco con ellos, cerrando un ojo y siguiendo dentro de su campo de visión los movimientos de Yuuri al patinarㅡ. Las lesiones son prácticamente imposibles de evitar para cualquier deportista, pero si no tienes un objetivo claro, un lugar al que quieras llegar tras todas esas caídas y decepciones, siempre puedes tomar el camino más fácil, que es el de rendirse. Todo es menos complicado y las decisiones son más sencillas.

ㅡNo creo que huir al otro lado del mundo y rodearse de los peores criminales de Estados Unidos fuera un camino más sencillo. 

Eiji bajó sus manos, dejando escapar una breve risilla que desapareció casi instantáneamente cuando la nostalgia apareció en su mirada.    
  
ㅡNo lo fue. Pero me ayudó para que finalmente dejara de escapar.  _ Él _ … Yuuri no es así. Ni Ash tampoco. 

En la pista, las personas alrededor de Yuuri habían abierto espacio en el centro para que él patinara. Sus movimientos, profesionales, entrenados y hermosos, llamaron la atención. Algunos se detuvieron para observar y hubo quienes, como Eiji y Sing, aplazaron su conversación para más tarde cuando Yuuri, ya demasiado ensimismado para detenerse, realizó una pirueta que les robó la respiración.  

Aplausos tras un largo y maravillado silencio. Una respiración agitada. Y al final de todo eso, Eiji tomando una decisión.    


ㅡSing…

ㅡ¿Hmm? 

ㅡRegresa a New York con Aki-chan ㅡordenó con calma, sin siquiera mirarloㅡ. Quiero quedarme en Detroit un par de meses más. Yo estaré bien aquí, pero tú tienes cosas que hacer. Así que…

Sing bufó fastidiado. La vida en verdad había comenzado a avanzar una vez más. ¿Pero era indispensable que Eiji lo apartara de su lado? Era inevitable, pero, ¿tenía que ser necesariamente de esa manera?   
  
ㅡSabía que me dirías eso.    
ㅡLo siento.   
ㅡEstá bien. Es por él, ¿no? Por Yuuri.    
  
Eiji acomodó sus gafas. Así, con el largo cabello negro atado y una sincera sonrisa en sus labios, se veía inesperadamente hermoso. 

ㅡCreo que finalmente comprendo por qué Ibe-san intentó salvarme siempre. Y yo no me puedo marchar hasta tener una hermosa fotografía de Yuuri-kun.

 

**❆**

 

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo cuando realizó el último ejercicio de su calentamiento. Estiró sus piernas y trató de sentir la fuerza en cada uno de sus músculos ya listos y en las mejores condiciones para su siguiente competencia. Resultaba fácil, después de todo. No era el tipo de persona que necesitaba esforzarse demasiado cuando se tenía el apoyo de toda una nación detrás de él. La suya era una de esas situaciones extrañas y peculiares en las que no solo había llegado al lugar adecuado, sino que también había nacido para algo en específico.

Victor Nikiforov, a sus tan solo veinte años, ya había hecho historia en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Las medallas que había obtenido, los campeonatos que ganó y los récords que rompió y estableció como suyos, ahora formaban parte de un legado que había dejado en alto el nombre de Rusia. Su historia era aquella que, aún sin haber finalizado, ya era contada y transmitida. 

ㅡVitya, es tu turno. ㅡLa voz de Yakov, tranquila y firme, logró atravesar la música de sus auriculares. Victor levantó la mirada y se topó con su reflejo propiciado por uno de los cristales que adornaban el lugar. Su largo cabello plateado, atado en una coleta alta, se balanceó de un lado a otro hasta rozar sus mejillas en una caricia que siempre le arrancaba un inesperado suspiro y parecía recordarle viejos tiempos que se habían perdido en algún lugar de su memoria. Y esa sensación, a veces amarga, otras dulce y en ocasiones contradictoria, que aparecía inesperadamente en los momentos más inapropiados y que se abría paso entre sus emociones de manera tan desconsiderada, había comenzado a incomodarle poco a poco. No le gustaba. Era… _ extraño _ .    
  
ㅡPara la próxima temporada ㅡdijo Victor al quitarse los auriculares y entregarlos a su entrenador, quien los recibió mientras le lanzaba una mirada escéptica ante sus futuras palabras, luego de tantos años escuchando cada uno de sus inesperados caprichosㅡ, he decidido cortar mi cabello.

ㅡ¿Qué tonterías dices ahora, Vitya? ㅡinquirió Yakov, frunciendo su ceño al seguir el andar animado de su pupiloㅡ. ¡Tienes contratos con importantes patrocinadores, en donde es importante tu apariencia! ¡No es una decisión que puedas tomar de esa manera! ¡Primero concéntrate en terminar correctamente esta temporada, antes de hacer planes para la próxima! ¡No seas tan arrogante para creer que estarás en el primer lugar por siempre!   

ㅡSería divertido que al menos alguien intentara quitarme el oro. ㅡRiéndose, mientras escuchaba los aplausos del público lejano, Victor sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al revisarlo, una amplia sonrisa se instaló en su rostro al leer un único mensaje: 

 

_ «Avós.  _

_ S.» _

 

ㅡ¿Vitya?

ㅡPrecisamente por eso, estoy diciéndotelo ahora ㅡdijo Victor, guardando su teléfono. Afuera, su nombre comenzaba a ser coreado por una multitud que esperaba ser sorprendida una vez másㅡ. La próxima temporada, tendré el cabello corto. ¿De acuerdo? 

_ ¡Victor, Victor, Victor...! _

_ ¡Victor Nikiforov lo ha hecho, otra vez! ¡El oro es para Rusia!  _

  
  


**❆**

 

ㅡ¡Ah, ya comienza! ¡¿Cuál es el turno de Yuuri?! 

Por primera vez desde que Sing apareció en su puerta, con alimentos innecesarios y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Eiji no pudo evitar preguntarse, lleno de diversión, quién de los dos era el más entusiasmado por animar a Yuuri en su primera final del  _ Grand Prix.  _ Sing, vestido con ropa deportiva, parecía más un muchachito ansioso por ser seleccionado para jugar un partido de  _ soccer _ , que el hombre recatado y maduro que pretendía ser. 

ㅡEs el primero en el programa largoㅡinformó Eiji, apartando su vista de la ventana, donde había estado contemplando la nieve caer y que por alguna razón, le recordaba más a la que caía bajo la luz de los faroles en las noches de Central Parkㅡ. Tras su programa de ayer…    
ㅡEs una estupidez ㅡexclamó Sing luego del silencio, aplastando la vacía lata de  _ Coca-Cola _ entre sus manos, para luego arrojarla hacia un punto inexacto en la habitaciónㅡ. Él estaba triste. Tú y yo sabemos que él habría podido ganar el oro. ¡Lo hemos visto esforzarse durante años! 

_ Años,  _ pensó vagamente Eiji, pasando sus dedos entre su corto cabello negro. Habían pasado años desde que su camino y el de Yuuri se habían cruzado, y aunque eventualmente él tuvo que regresar a New York, jamás perdieron el contacto. De hecho, Yuuri había estado presente en sus diversas exposiciones, adentrándose poco a poco en su vida. Aunque eso no significaba que hubiera sido un camino fácil hacia los sentimientos de Yuuri.   
  
ㅡ¡Ahí está! ¡Es Yuuri!    
  
Eiji volvió su atención a la laptop que Sing había traído y por la cual veían la transmisión a través de internet. Se preguntó si Sochi estaba resultando ser más frío que Detroit o New York, y si Yuuri finalmente habría encontrado una manera de estar bien. En la pantalla, un maduro Yuuri, que aún conservaba la dulce inocencia en su mirada, lucía más distraído que concentrado. Algo que desafortunadamente terminó siendo cierto tras unos eternos minutos, en los que transcurrió la música y varios errores técnicos nada propios de alguien con su nivel. Caídas y saltos tan mal ejecutados que, aún sin ver la puntuación, todos sabían que sería el sexto lugar en esa clasificación.    


Al llegar al  _ Kiss&Cry,  _ la decepción de Yuuri, su pose derrotada y el abrazo consolador de su entrenador, resultaba tan evidente que inclusive Sing quedó envuelto en un amargo silencio que contrastaba con el fuerte entusiasmo con el que había llegado algún rato antes.    
  
ㅡ¿No le llamarás o mandarás un mensaje? Tal vez quiera hablar contigo ㅡpreguntó Sing después de un rato, jugando con unos palillos. Eiji permaneció en silencio mientras el resto de las presentaciones continuaban, mirando sin prestar atención en realidad. 

ㅡYuuri es fuerte ㅡdijo de pronto, volviendo su vista hacia la ventana cubierta de nieveㅡ. Pero todos sabemos lo que es tener un mal momento. La muerte de Vicchan fue… 

ㅡQuizá ahora mismo no sea tan conveniente mandar ánimo, ¿verdad? ㅡinterrumpióㅡ. Ya sabes: detesta que otros invadan sus pensamientos. Aunque contigo es diferente, pero eso no me sorprende. 

ㅡTú también le agradas a Yuuri, Sing. 

ㅡ¡No es eso lo que trato de decir! Demonios. Además, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Sin Yuuri no es divertido ver esto. 

Sin embargo, y sin saber exactamente por qué, Eiji lo detuvo. Cierto era que habían apoyado en diversos circuitos a Yuuri, pero era la primera vez que participaba en un evento de tal magnitud. Al despedirlo en el aeropuerto, Yuuri estaba orgulloso y le había mencionado tímidamente que no solo lucharía por su sueño, por estar al nivel de Victor Nikiforov, sino también por Ash. Fueron pocas palabras, pero removieron los sentimientos de Eiji y lo hicieron sonreír sinceramente. Reír y llorar siempre había sido más fácil cuando Yuuri estaba a su lado. 

ㅡ¿Sucede algo?

ㅡQuiero ver a Victor Nikiforov.

ㅡAh… ㅡrecordó Sing con una risita y alejó su mano de la laptopㅡ, el ruso del que Yuuri está flechado y del que no deja de parlotear. Tienes razón, nunca lo hemos visto hasta ahora más que en los póster o en el fondo de pantalla de Yuuri… creo que cuando le devolví su teléfono, también había una foto de él.

Victor Nikiforov. Un patinador estrella, una leyenda viviente. Un hombre extraordinario, que no solo había logrado alcanzar lo más alto de una difícil profesión, sino también despertar la curiosidad de Eiji desde el primer momento en el que vio una de sus fotografías, cuando Yuuri, ya más confiado, decidió presentarselo. Un hombre descaradamente atractivo y ridículamente hábil, de hermosas líneas en su anatomía y una mirada inteligente  que ocultaba más de lo que decía. Un hombre que podía tener el mundo a sus pies.    
  
Un hombre que, de alguna manera inquietante, le recordaba a Ash. 

ㅡAhí está. 

El corazón de Eiji se agitó en cuanto las cámaras lo mostraron. Su respiración se cortó y sus ojos fueron incapaces de apartar la vista de la hermosa rutina que Victor Nikiforov recreaba con una elaborada sonrisa en sus labios. Como si hacer saltos con el nivel de dificultad que él poseía, no fuera más que un juego para niños. Y al final de todo ello, una preciosa melodía sonaba,  _ Stammi Vicino,  _ que por alguna extraña razón le provocó unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Quizá porque al ver los elegantes movimientos de Victor, podía ver a Ash en ellos. 

ㅡ¿Eiji?    
  
Pero no lloró. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de llorar. En cambio, una triste sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al pronunciar: 

ㅡYuuri estará bien, lo recibiremos con los brazos abiertos cuando regrese a Estados Unidos, y se recuperará eventualmente, porque él es así de necio… yo, en realidad, me preocuparía más por él ㅡdijo, mirando intensamente la imagen de Victor en la pantallaㅡ. Es muy triste. 

ㅡ¿De qué hablas?

ㅡ¿No lo ves? ㅡpreguntó Eiji sin esperar una respuestaㅡ. Victor Nikiforov está en la cima de la soledad. Aunque gane, no creo que sea un oro lo que busca.

ㅡ¿Qué? ¡Pero no se equivocó en nada! 

Eiji suspiró. Podía verlo perfectamente. Podía recordar sus propias emociones desbordándose. Podía verse a sí mismo como deportista reflejándose en Victor: con esa incapacidad para tomar fuerzas y continuar.   

ㅡYo también tenía esa expresión cuando huí del salto de pértiga… ese hombre… está a punto de renunciar. Espero… sinceramente espero que alguien lo pueda salvar.

 

_ ¿Alguien…? ¿Existe alguien capaz de ayudar a esa persona tan parecida a Ash? _

_ Eiji quería intentarlo. Quería salvar a ese completo desconocido.  _

_ Pero ¿por qué su corazón se estremecía de esa manera? _

 

_ [ I'm paralyzed, where are my feelings? _

_ -Paralyzed. NF] _

 

**[1]** Se menciona a la URSS y después a Rusia. No es un error o una mala jugada de mi parte. Durante la época en la que Ash y Lena se conocieron, aún era la URSS, para después volverse Rusia, nombrada aquí con la primera mención de Victor ;3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a **Niya23** por su hermoso comentario!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> **Autora al habla:**
> 
> Este es un fic que tenía más de medio año rondándome por la cabeza. Un crossover bien raríto Algo de drama, crisis existenciales y sufrimiento. Soy buenísima en eso. Así que si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por darme bola con mis fumadas. ¡Gracias por leer y gracias si les nace un comentario a esta pequeña historia!
> 
> Los capítulos se irán haciendo más largos conforme avance la historia ;3. ¡Gracias, una vez más y un hermoso y próspero 2019! :D
> 
> **La escritora perdida, PukitChan.**


End file.
